A part of history
by nici's anatomy
Summary: Oneshot Rose teaches the Doctor how to use youtube.


**A part of history** by nicisanatomy  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Rose, Ten  
Spoiler: Set shortly after „Doomsday"  
Words count: 1384  
Summary: Rose teaches the Doctor how to use youtube.  
Disclaimer: Nothing of the Doctor Who universe belongs to me. I just borrow everything BBC. The only things I own are my "Doctor Who" DVDs, a computer and my dirty mind :)  
Comment: Written within one hours since the idea haunted me the whole night.  
Not beta'd. You can keep any mistakes you find or throw them at me. I will correct them immediately :)

-o-

„Sir, what shall we do with this?" One of the workers from the company that was hired to clear out Flat 48 of Bucknall House – the Tyler's old flat - stood in the doorway of Rose's old room, packed with Mickey's old computer.

The men had been working the flat since the early morning, and the Doctor just came in time to safe most of the things that both, Jackie and Rose, had loved the most. He knew that they would never return to this flat since they were both trapped in Pete's World, and were officially dead in this universe, but that doesn't mean that everything they loved and collected over the year should be thrown away or used for charity. The TARDIS was big enough to store at least the most important things and some – or all – of Rose's cloths. He already had some in the wardrobe that still smelt of her, but just hadn't the heart to give away the rest. Her cloth, her CDs, the stuffed bear he found in the dresser, her photo album, and a small box she once used as a treasure box. He hadn't opened it yet, and maybe he never would, and it was still in his hand when the guy asked him what to do with the computer.

Mickey's Computer ... A part of history.

Mickey had saved the world with it. Last year, when the Slitheen had tried to take over first 12, Downing Street and then the whole world. And for this reason – and another one – this piece of electronic nothing to give to charity ...

When Mickey had decided to stay in the parallel universe to fight the Cybermen, the Doctor and Rose had returned to the Powell Estates to clear out Mickey's flat. Rose had taken the computer to her room, where it stayed unused for the next month - because Jackies didn't know what to do with such things (she wasn't even able to program the video recorder) -until one day he and Rose had to do some research on a guy named Elton.

-o-

_Four month earlier ..._

"Doctor, could you please leave the keyboard area?" Rose's voice was alarmingly serious, and the Doctor quickly stood up to sit on the bed, while Rose sat down on her chair, and then closed – much to his displeasure - the browser and with this ebay. He had just found some new pieces he could have used for the TARDIS console. And with a few settings and the use of his screwdriver he would have managed to win the auction. But too late ...  
Rose had other things in mind.  
She opened google, and was busy for the next twenty minutes tracking down this bloke that scared Jackie off the other day with asking questions about Rose. He had told her that it would be easier if they just travel back to the day in question to follow Elton home, but Rose preferred to use the internet. How stubborn humans could be ... Or maybe she just wanted to show him that she was capable of handling such situations on her own, that she was not the useless ape his former self once told her.  
As if he hadn't known it by now ... and he was sure that he had told her this more than once. But then again there was still the stubbornness he just couldn't deny.

"Rose, I'm bored," he told her after a while. He enjoyed her company and he loved being in her room that told him so much about her, but he had checked out her books and CDs already twice, and there was nothing more worth snooping around - at least, not with her in the room ...  
"I'm nearly done, Doctor." Rose didn't even bother to turn around. Her eyes were fixed on the monitor and her fingers were busy typing.

He sighed, deeply. He was man enough to know what 'nearly done' meant when coming out of the women's mouth ... It would take at least another hour. Or longer ...  
"Maybe I can -"

A loud giggle kept him from ending the sentence and he walked over to Rose to see what was so funny that she sounded like a silly four-year-old. A pretty four-year-old that was ...  
"Check this out, Doctor!" She moved slightly on her large office chair making space for him to sit down. At first he hesitated – being so near always made him nervous -, but than his childlike curiosity won, and he slipped next to her on the chair.  
"What is it?" he asked, confused. Rose had opened a page called 'youtube'. Obviously, some sort of page where videos were hosted.  
"This, Doctor, is youtube," she explained, "A world on it's own. Here you can find all kind of videos. It's part of the web 2.0 movement. Interactive and all."  
"Oh, I love when you talk scientific."  
"Doctor?"  
"What?"  
"Shut up!"  
The look he gave her was full of hurt feelings, because he intended his words as a compliment, and not to tease her, but her smile was so warm that all this vanished within seconds.  
Her smile could do this to him. Always. Sometimes he found this very distractive, but most of the time he just enjoyed it.  
"Sorry, " he murmured. "So this is a place where people can upload videos, right? What kind of videos?"  
"All kind."  
"Anything?"  
"Everything."

"Wow ..." Amazing." He took the mouse from Rose and clicked on some links. The one called "Handyman" (Rose found it when she searched for 'Elton Handyman') disappeared, and he was back on the main page. He clicked on "featured" and was even more surprised when he found a video of the latest Harry Potter movie. Not only a trailer or a sneak preview, but a part of the whole film.  
"Isn't this illegal?" he asked.  
"Yep" was Rose's answer.  
"Oh ... but ... and no one cares?" he asked, confused. He knew from experience that humans were very demanding when it came to copyrights and their own belongings.  
"Sure. Everyone cares, but they could do nothing. As soon as one video is removed another one is online. It's like attacks on windmills. You just can't win."  
"So why don't they just shout down the whole page?"  
"Because not everything is illegal. Here let me show you," Rose answered and put her hand over his – which was again were distracting and he could feel the goosebumps on his back.  
He cleared his throat once, and a second time, while Rose was navigation on the website, her hand still covering his. "Here, check this out. This is funny."

_'Charlie bit my finger - again !'_

A video showing two little boys an a sofa. One of them named Charlie bitting his brother's finger.  
48,888,799 views, more than 10,000 votes, 72,800 comments ...

"Unbelievable", he said, while he reconsidered the idea of all humans being stupid apes. This video was prove enough that he was right, wasn't it.  
"I think it's cute", Rose told him and opened another video, featuring – again - Charlie and his brother. Rose giggled, but the Doctor just sighed.

Half an hour later he had watched a small guinea pig climbing stairs, a Cockatoo singing and dancing on a Backstreet Boys song, and a Toilet Trained Cat.

Unbelievable ...

"I need some tea", Rose suddenly announced, taking her hand off of his. "Do you want some, too?"  
"Yes, that's a great idea." His eyes were still fixed on the cat on it's toilet, his head shaking in disbelief, so that he missed the knowing smile on Rose's face and her quiet laughter when she entered the kitchen.  
He also missed her call if he fancy some biscuits, and even when she re-entered the room and put a plate with toasts and a jam-bowl next to him, he didn't move.  
He had just discovered the wonderful world of youtube, and was enjoying_ the full story of Christian the Lion_.  
Youtube was so much better than tea or toast. And even better than jam ...

-o-

"Sir?"

"What? ... Oh ... Just leave it here, please," he told the man, set down the case and took the computer from the man's hand.  
He would take it to the TARDIS. As a treasure. And maybe to check out some more videos ...

- The End -


End file.
